


Ever After

by LizEBoredom



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizEBoredom/pseuds/LizEBoredom
Summary: Drake and Minah have a talk on the night before the wedding.





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Ubiquitous Disclaimer: Characters belong to Pixelberry. I’m just borrowing them
> 
> A/N: This fulfills an Anonymous request for Drake and Minah on the day before the wedding. I’m assuming you meant the BIG wedding and not my super secret wedding that PB was nice enough to insert for me. Since, again, the day before is in my series, I’m giving you the NIGHT before instead.

Drake stood outside her door for what felt like an eternity. He knew he shouldn’t do this. She needed to rest; tomorrow was the “big day,” after all. No one else needed to know that they’d already got married in secret. That was just for them. But now…all he felt was worry. After what happened earlier that day, that kid showing up with a gun…he shuddered. He realized he’d been prepared to throw himself in front of yet another bullet for her in that moment. He couldn’t believe he’d had to watch a gun get pointed at the only woman he’d ever loved twice now. Was this what her life would be like? Was Cordonia really ever going to be safe for her? Maybe it wasn’t too late for her to go back to her life in New York.

He shook off the thoughts. He knew he was being ridiculous. These were the realities of a country in instability. They were working hard to combat that, and this wedding was one of the ways they were doing so. He knocked lightly on her door, cracking it slightly.

“Cavendish? You awake?”

No answer. He crept inside, quietly closing and locking the door behind him. Shedding the remainder of his clothes, he slipped under the covers and curled up next to her, pulling her against him. He nuzzled her neck.

“Mmm…Drake? What’re you doing?”

“Shhh. Go back to sleep. I just needed to be near you.”

“We’re getting married tomorrow. You’re not going be able to get away from me,” she said turning over to face him. “Don’t you want one last night of freedom?”

He leaned in and kissed her nose. “No. I never want to be away from you again. You’re never getting rid of me now, Cavendish.”

He smiled as she giggled. “But then how will I ever miss you?”

“I’ll go to the other side of our giant house for a few hours. I’m pretty sure that estate of yours could fit two small cities inside it. It’ll almost be like being in another part of the country.”

She laughed harder. “First, it’s our estate. And it’s not that big.”

“No? How many rooms does it have?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t found them all yet.”

They both laughed at that. As their laughter died down, he pulled her tighter against him and poured his feelings out to her.

“Thank you, Cavendish, for being my wife. Thank you for our private wedding. Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for not asking me to be someone I’m not, but still helping me to become a better man.”

She kissed his chest, replying in a sleepy voice, “I love you, marshmallow man.”

“I love you, too, Cavendish. So damn much.”

They fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms, thinking not about the wedding the next day, but of their future together.


End file.
